


Brighter Than The Sun

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Commission fic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Penelope is an angel, Sort Of, cute little nose kisses, it's pure and good and sweet, its primarily fluff, lots of hugs, odin in fancy clothes!, she makes him feel good about himself when he had a bad day, there's even a cravat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Odin learns a sweet lesson in loving himself even on his bad days.





	Brighter Than The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I did for @lilac_knight of her MU and Odin and it's actually precious. I'm so excited to have had the chance to write this, I literally adore Penelope, and I hope you all enjoy it as well. xoxo

Odin stands quietly in front of the vanity in his room, but he can’t help squinting at it. The mirror is tall. He can see his reflection from the hips up, and in the mirror he watches himself tug at the waistcoat clinging to him. It fits just right because Leo had this outfit made and fitted specifically for Odin, but it feels suffocating to wear clothes like this. He looks more regal than he ever has. Or, at least, more regal than he has since he was just a little boy. 

 

He isn’t sure that he likes it. In fact, he’s quite sure that he doesn’t like it. It’s stuffy and too noble and it reminds him of home… but it doesn’t remind him of the good times. When he thinks back to memories of being a boy and wearing fancy clothes, all he remembers is how quickly that was all taken away from him.

 

He’s just loosening the cravat at his neck when he hears a few swift knocks at the door. It's not that she's predictable, but this pattern of knocking has become a welcome and familiar sound to Odin. He knows who she is before he even opens the door. He knows his princess anywhere. 

 

“Milady,” he says with a smile. Although he feels a little down right now, he’s happy to see her. He’s tired is all. He’s just returned from his mission with Leo and Niles, and although it as a mission that required tact and etiquette rather than flashy magic, it felt more draining than anything Odin has faced yet. 

 

Lady Penelope is a vision, however. Her hair isn’t tied up in the normal, sweet braids, but it’s draped over her shoulders in waves. Her hands are folded behind her dress, and she dips her head just a bit to smile at him so gently. Odin can’t help that his smile grows less and less forced the longer he just looks at her. “I saw that you’re back. Wow!” She reaches out with one hand and pulls at the pale, puffy sleeve on Odin’s arm. “You look so dapper—This looks so good on you. Did everything go as planned?”

 

“Er,” Odin resumes the process of trying to untie the cravat. He wants to be happy that she likes the clothes, but he finds that he’s still uncomfortable in them regardless. “Everything went well! Milord was a vision, he played the room and gathered all the information he needed. It’s just the clothes that gave me any trouble. I’m glad you like them, but that only makes one of us.” 

 

“What,” Penelope asks. She stands on her toes to reach for the knot at Odin’s neck. The silly cravat that he’s still fumbling with, but she unties it with such ease that Odin wonders if he should have just asked her to help in the first place. She lets her hands fall back to her sides once it’s unknotted. “Why? You don’t like to dress up? That doesn’t sound like you at all.” 

 

When Odin met Penelope it was a fated occasion. He didn't know at that very moment, but she would grow to be one of his most trusted friends in Nohr. So now, standing in front of her, it’s not hard to open himself up. She knows the deepest secrets he has to offer! Er, well, most of them. His past is an open book for her, but it’s a work in progress. The day they met a red thread tied itself around their fingers, and though his keen senses can’t always tell it’s there… he’s quite certain they’ll find that their destinies are somehow intertwined. That thread is strong, it holds steadfast.

 

His mother once told him that falling in love at first sight was romantic but not the story of every good romance. Maybe building a foundation for that love, learning that a trusted friend has become something more, is the story written in Odin’s book. 

 

Odin has trusted his princess for this long, this new step in their relationship is natural. And so is speaking his mind…even if he finds himself afraid to dampen her mood. He wanders over to his bed and sits on the side of it, feeling just a little bit deflated. It’s more like he hunches over himself. He rests his arms on his knees and takes a moment to admire the grain of the wooden floor. “I felt out of place while I was there. There were so many important people, lords and ladies from other countries and far-off lands… and then there was  _ me _ .” 

 

Penelope doesn’t let him wander far. While he talks he notices the way she’s stepping closer. She comes to a gentle stop a few steps away from him. In front of him, so they can still have this heart to heart, she's got her lower lip curled in and caught between her front teeth. She’s just out of reach when she says “I think it’s very suited to you. It’s very princely! It’s almost like fate that you would wear it. Don’t you think?” 

 

“But I’m not a prince anymore,” Odin blurts his feelings out without considering hers. He knows he’s in a bit of a mood, he doesn’t mean to bring her down with him. It’s not her fault that he’s swimming in dark memories that try to drag him deep under the surface and suffocate him. 

 

Oh, but he clearly did bring her down. She looks so offended! Odin looks at her just in time to see irritation spread thickly over her features. She takes a tiny step closer and he notices her hands are balled up in tiny fists at her sides. “What makes you think that?” She asks him. Odin doesn’t even get to answer before she huffs. “It doesn’t just  _ go away _ .”

 

For a horrible, terrible moment he realizes he thinks she’s cute. She’s huffy and angry and he  _ knows _ he shouldn’t say as much right now, but she’s  _ cute _ … and it makes it hard for him to stay down when she’s defending his pride and honor to such an extent that she’s pouting. “Penelope," He says gently. It's new to say her name and not her title as often but he's trying for her sake. And, in a moment such as this, it seems appropriate to be more personal with her. “My entire kingdom is gone. What does that make me, really?” 

 

It’s not as if he’s trying to throw a pity party. It’s just on his mind! And so he puts that trained smile back on his face and he says “Apologies. I know this isn’t your burden. I’ve just been thinking a lot about my home, and…” His thoughts trail off when he notices Penelope take another step closer to him. Closer and closer until she’s right in front of him. She rests her wrists on his shoulders. The weight of her frustration is heavy, but it feels light because he knows she’s only worrying over him because she cares.

 

“Odin,” She speaks up softly. Everything about her is gentle at that moment. Her eyes, her expression, the way she brushes her thumb over the hair at the back of his neck… and suddenly it’s clear that she’s not angry or offended, but that she’s just worried about him. As the woman he’s already fallen rapidly in love with! As the adorable, loving princess she is. Odin can do nothing but stare into her eyes, look at her long lashes and the way they sparkle. “I don’t think that a prince has ever been made by the size of his kingdom. It’s his heart that matters—and you’ve got the biggest heart around!” 

 

To prove her point she uses one of her hands to jab his chest with her fingertip. Right over his heart, which has started racing. And he’s surprised! He can’t help the look on his face while he processes what she just said properly. If lifting his spirits is her goal, she’s done a fine job. She’s right. His kingdom is gone, his brand is gone, but his blood and his heart are still one and the same. He’s almost completely on the road to accepting her advice, but then she says one more thing that makes his brain short circuit entirely. “Besides… you’re  _ my _ prince.” 

 

Quicker than lightning a bright, blushy smiles spreads over his face. She said that! Out loud! He’s never really been big on boasting that he’s a prince so much as a hero, but if she wants him to be her prince and she’s willing to say it in that soft, shy voice, he’ll never argue it again. No more than a single, heavy heartbeat passes before Odin reaches out and snatches poor Penelope up by her waist. He hugs her to him so tight she grunts with her cheek squished against his shoulder. “Odin!” She giggles next to his ear. She attempts escape at all costs by pushing against his chest and squirming, but her efforts are in vain! Odin squeezes ever tighter until her giggles turn into playful shrieks. “You’re crushing me!” 

 

“I would never!” Odin scoffs. He loosens up his grip  _ just _ enough to be certain she’s properly breathing… and then a little further so that he can look at the way her pretty smile is spread from ear to ear. Penelope’s got a smile that would make the sun jealous of the way it shines, and those gentle, round eyes and thick lashes and that  _ tiny  _ little nose… he leans close and smooshes his nose against hers. 

 

He nuzzles her until she laughs again, but by now all her protest has died into nothing but a gentle touch where her hands slide down his chest. Slow and soft, she curls her fingers into the poofy fabric of his shirt. “So you feel better?” Penelope asks.

 

Odin curls his hands around hers. Her hands are small in his, but she’s such a strong woman. Her passion speaks volumes, she’s courageous and smart and beautiful and more than any of that she does something unique to Odin. She gives him energy. She gives him encouragement, motivation, and she feels like  _ home _ . 

 

He gives her hands a gentle squeeze. “You were right all along! How could I have let my darkness overwhelm me so?” 

 

Penelope is quiet, but her eyes widen just slightly. Maybe in alarm, but they look dazzling all the same. “Uh…” 

 

Odin wastes no time in continuing to make his point. “I’ve been blinded by my own foolishness. Being away from you for so long was the cause. I’ve grown to be so reliant on your brightness, on my Penelope Light! If only I had—!” 

 

Their lips collide. Penelope’s smash into his unexpectedly but it’s far from unwelcome. It’s fierce and fast and she’s never pulled him close by his shirt like that before. He sucks a tiny gasp against her so-soft lips. His recovery is fast; he brings his hand up behind her head to pull her closer.

 

He’s only kissed her like this a handful of times. Which isn’t to say he’s not an affectionate person, he’s just the opposite. Their relationship is new and he’s still easily flustered by her affection, but Odin happily kisses her any time she’ll let him. He kisses her hand when he wishes her well on her work, he’s kissed her cheek as she’s entered a room, he’s kissed her head for reassurance. Affection is easy. This is a kiss that speaks more than hello or goodbye, though. This is a kiss that speaks volumes, that speaks to sparks that fly between them. It’s a kiss that could sweep Odin off his feet if he weren’t already seated!

 

Odin wants to chase that kiss, but all good things must end, they say. As Penelope steps back she’s just as pink in her face as he is, and she wrings her hands in front of herself. Both of them are a little speechless over that kiss, but maybe that was the point. Odin clears his throat. “Was that… too much talking?” 

 

“Wh-Of course not! I just think you’re so—so  _ cool! _ ” Penelope nearly stomps her foot as she says it, but she maintains some restraint. But honestly, if Odin’s mouth is hanging open at that moment it's because he's absolutely amazed. She’s so honest! He can almost see the stars in her eyes! This time he’s the one to abruptly pull  _ her _ closer, but not to kiss. The blush on his face is a brighter red than her eyes, so he tucks his nose into her shoulder to hide it. “Oh-Odin!” 

 

“Peeeennnnnnyyyyyyy,” Odin  _ whines _ . He laughs pathetically when she gently pats his back like she’s trying to soothe him. “But how can I maintain such a cool visage when just the radiance of your smile breaks my concentration?” 

 

“I could… stop smiling?” Penelope asks, but Odin is sure she’s only teasing him. He sighs as dramatically as he can muster and lays his cheek against her shoulder. With every intention of tickling her, he blows out a stream of air against her neck. She jolts. He smiles. 

 

“If I were to be given a choice between being remembered as the ultimate hero, known for his strength and his flair and his  _ coolness _ ... or having the honor of seeing you smile at me even just one more time… I assure you I will always choose to see your brilliant smile.” 

 

Penelope brings her arms up and hugs him around his neck. She tilts her head until her cheek squishes against his head. Odin could stay there forever, with her. He could imagine a life with her. While his eyes slide shut against her shoulder, while he listens to her soft, sweet breathing near his ear, he could dream. 

 

Maybe Penelope is his forever. “Penelope—”

 

“I think it’s time to get you out of these stuffy clothes. Even though you do look very good in them,” Penelope interrupts him and Odin swallows his thoughts to nod his head. He wants to change into his nightclothes—that was his intention all along. She stands up and so he’s forced to sit normally again. Next, she pulls the cravat away from his shoulders and starts to aimlessly fold it while Odin unbuttons his shirt. 

 

Her eyes linger on the buttons as Odin pops them open… and about halfway down he hesitates. “Are you staying to watch?” 

 

“I’m! What? I—uh—what? Nope!” It’s like she forgets what a sentence even sounds like! Poor Penelope backs up a whole step from Odin. “Sorry! I’ll—I’m sorry. I’ll just… I’m going now! Goodnight, Odin!” 

 

Odin stands up from the bed and takes a few swift steps to chase her, but before he can even blink Penelope is out the door and it’s clicking shut behind her. He stares at it, he stares at where Penelope was just standing, and he brings his fist up to his lips. He bites the tip of his thumb but it does nothing to hide the smile blossoming across his face. She’s  _ adorable _ … and his smile only grows wider when the door handle jiggles and she pokes her head back into the room. 

 

Her eyes are shut tight and she clears her throat. “Odin? You’re not undressed yet, are you?” 

 

Odin strolls a few steps closer, his bare feet soft and silent on the floor. When he’s close enough he bends down to her ear he kisses the tip of it. “Not yet, milady.” 

 

Penelope gasps. Her eyes snap open and she shoves his cravat into his chest so hard she may as well have punched him. “Here! I didn’t mean to take it with me, I just was trying to leave you be.” 

 

“You don’t have to leave me be,” Odin says. Penelope peeks up at him from under a blush so red he wonders if she’ll melt. “Even at the risk of enduring the suffocating grasp of these clothes, it would be worth it to stay in your company! I’ve… missed you.”

 

The silence between them lasts barely a moment before Penelope says “Alright. I can stay for a little while if you promise you won't mind.” She puts her pinky finger out for him to take with his, like a promise. Odin doesn’t hesitate to loop his pinky finger through hers. “To keep your darkness at bay!” 

 

“You’re my hero,” Odin mumbles. He brings their joined hands to his lips to kiss the back of hers. “The one who can keep the darkness at bay,” He continues. Penelope flashes him a bright smile. The very same smile that lights up the dark. “My very own little sun-star. You’re always welcome to stay.” 


End file.
